<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rain's Blessings by Scarabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852725">The Rain's Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee'>Scarabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, Shyness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm hits Tokyo and Jay gets sick from being out in the rain. Dororo steps in to make sure Jay gets well again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay (Self Insert)/Dororo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rain's Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hhngnghbg…… i love dororo…</p><p>another fic i wrote a while ago!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold and rainy night in Tokyo. The rain was coming down hard and Jay was watching the large drops of rain fall on his small garden, with how hard the rain was falling he was worried the plants would get wrecked. Jay wasn't the gardening type, though he always wished he was, he had expressed this wish when he saw the huge underground vegetable garden in the Keronian secret base under the Hinata house. Dororo loved plants and was one of the only ones on the platoon who took care of the garden, so hearing Jay's wish for a garden he offered to help him plant one. Jay hoped all their hard work wouldn't go to waste. Jay turned his worry away from his garden for a moment to start on dinner. He peeled and chopped some carrots to put into a thick tasty stew. Jay couldn't wait for his own vegetables to grow, it would save him a lot money. He poured some rice into the rice cooker and closed the lid, while it was cooking he would have a chance to check on something. Jay took a cup of dry cat food and opened the glass sliding door to the backyard. A stray cat had been living under his porch for a while and he had been feeding it. Jay hadn't gained its trust enough to adopt it yet but with the heavy rain Jay was a little worried.<br/>"Here kitty!" Jay called, he clicked his tongue a couple of times to entice it out but he didn't hear anything. Jay put down the food bowl and sighed. He stared out into the dark, he didn't know why but he had a strange feeling in his gut.<br/>The weather was a hindrance for Pekopons but for a Keronian it was perfect. The humidity and rain made Dororo feel alive. He was doing his usual rounds that night and keeping a watchful eye on the area around the neighborhood where Jay and the Hinatas lived. Large raindrops pelted the leaves of the tree Dororo was perched in. Dororo wondered briefly if he should visit Jay. He had been dropping by almost everyday to see how Jay's garden was progressing but if it wasn't to see the garden Dororo felt he didn't have any better excuse to visit at this hour. Was he close enough to Jay that he could show up unannounced? Dororo sighed sadly to himself. Everything seemed to be peaceful, he should head home. But just as Dororo was about to leap out of the tree he spotted Jay leaving his home wearing a raincoat and carrying an umbrella. Dororo watched curiously. A white spotted cat he hadn't seen before appeared and Jay was running after it.<br/>"Jay-dono?" Dororo said quizzically.<br/>Jay tried to keep his umbrella up but the wind had gotten stronger, it was no use anyway, he was already soaked to the bone. The cat that Jay been feeding finally appeared but it seemed in distress and had been meowing loudly at him, trying to get his attention. Jay trusted his instinct and followed the cat, and it led him down the street in the pouring rain to a long line of planter boxes next to a stone wall. A broken crate had been wedged behind the planters and as Jay got closer he could hear kittens crying. Jay's heart sunk and he ran faster. The cat he had been feeding was a mother! She was leading him to her kittens to save them. Jay quickly knelt down and looked into the crate, several young kittens were huddled together, soaking wet from the rain. The mother cat yowled at him.<br/>"Oh my god... I-It's going to be ok! I'm here!" Jay said. Jay tried to put the umbrella above the crate to shelter the kittens from the rain but the wind picked up and tore the umbrella out of his hands when he didn't expect it. Jay swore, he reached out to grab it but it had been taken away by the wind. But suddenly the umbrella was snatched out of the air and next thing Jay knew Dororo was standing beside him holding the umbrella over him to protect him from the rain. Jay blinked in surprise. "Dororo! Thank goodness it's you! Quick, I need your help!" He exclaimed. Dororo looked over and his blue eyes widened when he saw the kittens. They were hardly moving now.<br/>"We need to take them somewhere warm." Dororo said quickly. Jay nodded firmly.<br/>"Let's take them back to my place!" He suggested. A massive gust of wind rolled over them and caught the umbrella, completely lifting Dororo off the ground. Dororo yelped in surprise and Jay swiftly grabbed him and pulled him close before he could get taken away by the wind.<br/>"J-Jay-dono!" Dororo stuttered.<br/>"Let go of the umbrella!" Jay shouted above the wind.<br/>"But your-" Dororo said, but Jay cut him off.<br/>"It's fine, it doesn't matter!" He replied. Dororo released the umbrella and it went flying, disappearing into the dark. Jay put Dororo down and the two quickly gathered up the kittens in their arms. Jay opened his jacket and wrapped the sopping wet bundles of fur in his sweater. The kittens mewled weakly and tried to nuzzle themselves close to Dororo in search of warmth. When Jay reached to grab the mother cat she hissed at him, despite him helping her kittens she didn't fully trust him. "Sorry about this." Jay muttered. Jay scooped up the mother cat and tucked her under his arm, he stood and nodded to Dororo. "Let's go!" He said. Jay and Dororo sprinted back to Jay's house. The mother cat screeched and struggled under his arm, trying to scratch him. They made it back to the house and Jay opened the door quickly, they clambered inside and the mother cat slipped out of Jay's grip. The cat growled for a second before relaxing and starting to groom her wet fur. Jay sighed heavily. Dororo chuckled a little bit. Jay peeled off his raincoat and kicked off his boots. He silently got to work. Dororo followed behind without a word, he glanced up at Jay, the focus in his serious eyes was fascinating. Jay grabbed an electric heating pad and covered it with a blanket.<br/>"Can you get a towel from upstairs? They're in the hallway closet near the bathroom." Jay asked.<br/>"Right." Dororo nodded. He carefully handed Jay the kittens he was carrying and disappeared. Jay gently placed the kittens on the heating pad and turned it on. The mother cat came around and trilled as the kittens began to cry out for her. She hopped onto the couch and settled down. Jay smiled. He was so relieved that he was able to get there in time to help. <br/>Dororo came back with the big fluffy towel and saw Jay smiling softly and gently stroking one of the kittens on the head with one finger.<br/>"Don't worry little one, I'm here. You're safe now." He cooed. The tiny kitten mewled in response. Dororo blushed a little bit.<br/>"Jay-dono I got the towel." He spoke up. Jay turned and smiled, he gingerly grabbed the towel from the Keronian.<br/>"Thanks." He replied. Jay began picking up the kittens one by one and carefully dried them off with the towel. He also dried off the mother cat but did his best not to frighten her. The mother cat began to purr happily as her kittens wiggled their way towards her belly. Dororo glanced at Jay. His expression was soft as he watched the kittens. Jay was so kind, he loved animals and nature, he not only cared about his planet but for him as well. An alien from another planet. Dororo really admired Jay.<br/>"Well, I should be going now. I'm glad the kittens are safe." He said. Jay blinked and folded the damp towel up.<br/>"Oh, alright. Thanks again Dororo. If you hadn't showed up I don't know what I would have done." He said. Dororo chuckled.<br/>"No need to thank me." He said. Dororo made his way to the door. Jay stood up and gripped his wet T-shirt as he watched the little Keronian leave. He didn't know if he was close enough to Dororo to ask this, but he wanted him to stay. The worst that would happen is that he would decline his offer. Jay flushed nervously.<br/>"Uh, Dororo wait." He called. Dororo stopped and looked to Jay curiously.<br/>"Hm? What is it?" He asked. Jay's eyes slid down to the floor and he scratched the back of his neck, looking a little shy.<br/>"Uh w-well... would you like to stay for dinner?" Jay offered. Dororo's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.<br/>"You... want me to stay?" He echoed uncertainly.<br/>"Yeah! I-I mean... if you're not doing anything that is. If you're busy then its fine." Jay answered. Dororo quickly shook his head.<br/>"No, no, I would like to join you." He said. Jay smiled and let out a silent breath, his heart was beating so fast, he had gotten so nervous just by asking. He really wanted to get to know Dororo better since he seemed so mysterious and cool. Jay grinned.<br/>"Well make yourself at home then! Dinner is already done." He said cheerfully. Dororo sat down at the table and waited patiently while Jay opened the rice cooker and made two beds of rice in some shallow bowls. Dororo sniffed, he could smell the cooking stew. It smelled delicious. Jay poured the stew on the rice and placed the bowl down in front of Dororo. Dororo blinked in surprise. He was expecting curry but this didn't seem to be anything like curry.<br/>"Want anything to drink?" Jay asked kindly.<br/>"No I'm fine." Dororo replied. "Is this an American dish?" He questioned curiously, pointing at the bowl with his spoon. Jay blinked and laughed a bit.<br/>"Uh no, at least I don't think so? I don't think it even has a name. It was just something my dad made a lot." He explained. It was interesting hearing about Jay's father. Jay never talked about him much and it made Dororo wonder what kind person he was. Dororo imagined that Jay's father was just as kind as he was. Jay and Dororo started eating quietly.<br/>Jay was trying not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. He was so curious to see what Dororo looked like under his mask. Jay's eyes darted between his food and Dororo. But no matter how much Dororo ate his mask didn't budge, he was so fast that Jay couldn't even see. Jay probably wasn't ever going to see and he quickly accepted that.<br/>"This is very good Jay-dono, you're a great cook." Dororo complimented with a smile.<br/>"Oh thank you Dororo, I'm glad you like it!" Jay beamed. Dororo finished his meal and stood up on his chair.<br/>"Thank you for the meal Jay-dono. I should be heading home now, Koyuki-dono must be wondering where I am." He said.<br/>"Alright, it was great having you! You're welcome any time Dororo." Jay smiled. Dororo's heart skipped a beat and he blushed.<br/>"R-Really?" He stuttered.<br/>"Of course!" Jay said, he looked around the room. "It gets kind of lonely living in this big house by myself so its nice having people over. But I guess I won't be so lonely anymore now that this cat family has moved in." Jay chuckled. Dororo smiled happily.<br/>"I know you'll take good care of them." He said with confidence.<br/>The weather had calmed down a bit and Dororo left. Jay would have invited him to stay the night due to the weather but all the rain was probably heaven to a Keronian. Jay shivered, his still damp clothing stuck uncomfortably to his skin. <br/>Dororo headed home briefly to let Koyuki know where he had been and then left again to search for Jay's lost umbrella. Koyuki had offered to help him find it but he declined the offer. Koyuki had school tomorrow and he wanted her to keep up with her studies.<br/>It took Dororo almost all night but he finally tracked the umbrella down. It was a little torn from being stuck in a tree all night but thankfully it wasn't broken. Dororo returned to Jay's home in the morning and perched on the tall fence in the backyard, he had expected to see Jay tending to his garden around this time like always but he was no where in sight.<br/>"That's odd..." Dororo said to himself. Something caught his attention, the mother cat they had saved last night came into view of the sliding glass door and sat down. She stared at Dororo. The cat began to paw and scratch at the window. Something felt wrong. Dororo had to investigate. Using one of the many hidden entrances he had made, Dororo popped out of a hole in the floor in the kitchen of Jay's home. The mother cat meowed in greeting to the frog. Dororo smiled and pet the cat on the head, she began to purr.<br/>"Hello again, hope you are doing well." He said. Dororo wandered around in search of Jay. He put the umbrella in its holder by the door and attached a small card for Jay to read later. Dororo looked around. The house was quiet and everything seemed normal. Maybe he was over thinking things. Jay might have just gone out to get something this morning and there was no cause for alarm. Despite the explanation he gave himself, Dororo found himself following the cat up the stairs to the second floor. The mother cat pawed the door to Jay's room open and silently slipped inside. Dororo hesitated. He covered his eyes just in case and went inside.<br/>"Jay-dono?" Dororo called. There came a groan and weak coughing in response. Dororo quickly opened his eyes and saw Jay lying in bed, the mother cat sitting on the floor looking up at him. "Jay-dono!" Dororo repeated worriedly. He ran up to Jay's bedside. Jay slowly rolled over and glanced at Dororo, it seemed to take a moment for him to recognize Dororo.<br/>"Dororo? Is that you?" He croaked. Jay quickly covered his mouth as he began to cough painfully. He whined pitifully from the dull ache in his chest and sniffled.<br/>"Are you alright?" Dororo asked.<br/>"No... I feel awful actually." Jay mumbled. Dororo hopped onto Jay's nightstand and leaned over to feel his temperature. He was hot to the touch.<br/>"You're burning up..." Dororo commented. He then realized that Jay had gotten soaked last night in the cold rain, and even when they had made it back to his place Jay hadn't changed into dry clothing while they had dinner together. That must be the reason he had gotten so sick all of a sudden. Jay started to shiver.<br/>"A-Are you sure? I-I feel like I'm freezing..." Jay coughed. "U-Ugh... what am I going to do? I can barely get out of bed. I-I haven't been this sick in years." He rasped.<br/>"Don't worry Jay-dono, I will take care of you until you're better." Dororo said firmly.<br/>"Y-You will?" Jay questioned slowly. Dororo nodded.<br/>"It's my fault that you got sick so its the least I can do. If I had held onto that umbrella then maybe you wouldn't have gotten drenched." He said quietly.<br/>"It's not your fault Dororo." Jay said. Dororo hopped down onto the floor and swiftly went back downstairs. He grabbed a small wooden tub from under the sink and filled it with cold water. Dororo carefully carried the tub up the stairs on his head and set it down by the nightstand, he soaked a small cloth in the water and wrung it out.<br/>"Here Jay-dono, this should help bring down your temperature." Dororo said, he climbed on the nightstand and gently placed the wet cloth on Jay's forehead. Jay began to tremble violently.<br/>"I-I'm so cold..." He moaned.<br/>"That's just your body responding to your fever." Dororo explained. "We should get rid of some of these blankets to help your body cool down." He went on. Dororo pulled two of the thick fluffy blankets off the bed despite Jay's weak protest. He didn't know how Jay could sleep in the middle of summer with 4 heavy blankets like this. Jay took a deep shuddering breath and he stopped shaking a bit. He felt a little better. Dororo neatly folded the two blankets and put them away. "Have you eaten anything?" He asked. Jay shook his head slowly.<br/>"N-No. I haven't gotten out of bed at all since I woke up." He replied. "C-could you please make me some soup? I-I would really appreciate it. There's some canned soup in the pantry." Jay requested hesitantly. Dororo thought for a moment. Instant soup wouldn't do. But he knew of a soup he could make that would bring Jay back to full health in no time as well as some herbal remedies for fevers. Dororo nodded to himself.<br/>"Ok, I need to leave for a minute to get the things I need but I'll be back soon. Get some rest until then." He said.<br/>"H-Huh? Ah well... ok." Jay mumbled. Dororo disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Jay alone. Using his great speed it didn't take him long to race home and gather some fresh vegetables and herbs from his garden. Dororo quickly returned, he donned an apron and started cooking. He chopped up the vegetables and mushrooms and dumped them into the boiling dashi stock that was flavored with a bit of miso. Dororo wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead and admired his work. It would take a bit before the soup was ready. Now for the last and most important ingredient. Dororo took a small paper packet that he had brought along and emptied the contents into the boiling broth. The medicinal herbs would help Jay recover much faster than any other medicine. Dororo was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a scratching sound. He looked down and saw the mother cat clawing at the stool he was standing on, meowing loudly trying to get his attention. Dororo jumped down to the floor and cat rubbed herself against him, he laughed as the cat's fluffy tail brushed against his face.<br/>"Hungry huh?" He guessed. Dororo got an eager meow in response. "Don't worry, I'll get you something." He said sweetly. Dororo didn't want to go through Jay's things more than he needed to but looked around in the pantry and found a large bag of cat food. He dumped some of the food into a small plastic bowl, but because the bag was bigger than he was, Dororo accidentally poured a little too much. But despite his mistake the cat gratefully began eating her fill. Dororo smiled and went back to check on the soup. He stirred the boiling soup and turned down the burner to bring it to a simmer. He had some extra time. Jay would probably appreciate it if he did some things around the house for him while he was in bed.<br/>Dororo didn't mind doing housework at all. After all he often cleaned up around the base when no one else would. He felt like he was the only one who bothered to do any work on the platoon. But this was a lot different. Jay always appreciated his hard work and even helped him though he didn't have to. Whenever Jay was around he never felt forgotten. Doing this to repay Jay for his boundless kindness was the least he could do.<br/>Half an hour passed. Dororo tipped the watering can forward and emptied it gently over the plants. The drops of water glistened in the strong sunlight on the healthy leaves. They didn't need much because of all the rain from the previous night. Dororo trimmed some leaves off the plants and sighed. That should be good for now. Dororo went back inside and checked on his soup. It was finally done. Dororo scooped some into a large bowl and carefully made his way to the stairs. But before he could get up the first step there was a knock at the door. Dororo stopped and stared. He waited, hoping whoever was at the door would leave but there came another knock. He... didn't know what to do. He didn't have a Pekopon suit and he couldn't very well answer the door with his Anti-barrier on. Also he had to get this soup to Jay as soon as possible.<br/>"Hello? Jay-dono are you in there?" Keroro shouted. Dororo sighed in relief. He opened the door and saw his leader standing there. Keroro looked over Dororo for a moment, giving him an odd look because of what he was wearing. But he didn't bother asking what he was doing or why he was holding a bowl of soup. "Dororo, I knew you would be here! There's something I need you to do, only you can do it. Could you please help me?" Keroro pleaded. Dororo went quiet. He stared at Keroro then glanced up the stairs. Jay needed him more right now.<br/>"Sorry Keroro-kun, I'm a bit busy right now. Maybe another time." Dororo said. He closed the door on Keroro, not giving him a chance to answer and got back to his task. Keroro stood on the doorstep completely taken aback by what just happened. Did... Dororo just blow him off?<br/>Dororo climbed the steps, being mindful of the hot bowl of soup in his hands. He made it to Jay's room and quietly nudged the door open. Jay was sleeping but every so often he would let out a dry cough and groan.<br/>"Jay-dono, the soup is ready." Dororo said softly. Jay stirred and he turned his head slowly to gaze at Dororo, still hazy from sleep.<br/>"Dororo-kun..." He said. Dororo stopped in his tracks, his heart immediately sped up and his face flushed a delicate pink. Did Jay just use the "kun" suffix with his name? Dororo swallowed nervously and tried not to let his mind run wild, it was probably just a mistake.<br/>"Here, this will make you feel better." Dororo said. Jay sat up and rubbed his eye sleepily but when he reached for the bowl Dororo pulled away. "Ah, wait, let me help you." He said. Dororo got something to stand on and readied the spoon, he held it out to Jay, intending to feed it to him by hand. Jay blinked and peered at the blue frog. Dororo couldn't tell if Jay was blushing or if his face was flushed because of the fever. Which ever it was it was still making him a little nervous, Jay's big dark eyes were intently watching him. Jay put his hand under the spoon cautiously in case he spilled and leaned forward. Dororo put the spoon in Jay's mouth and Jay sighed happily in content. He chewed silently for a moment to savor the taste.<br/>"This is really good." Jay commented.<br/>"I'm glad you like it. I used all fresh vegetables and herbs from my garden to make it." Dororo said. He continued to feed Jay slowly until most of the soup was gone. Jay chuckled to himself.<br/>"I don't think anyone has taken care of me this tenderly since I lived with my dad." He spoke up. The bowl of soup had been finished and Jay laid back down to rest but he kept his eyes on Dororo, his expression soft and full of fondness. Dororo placed the bowl on the nightstand.<br/>"It's the least I can do to help you Jay-dono." Dororo replied. Jay smiled.<br/>"Dororo-kun could I ask you something?" He asked. Dororo's heart jumped at the sound of Jay saying "kun." Dororo-kun... it sounded so nice when Jay said it. Dororo quickly cleared his throat to cover up his bashfulness.<br/>"Hm? Of course." Dororo nodded.<br/>"Why did you decide you abandon your platoon's invasion plan to protect Earth?" Jay questioned curiously. Dororo thought for a moment.<br/>"I fell in love." He answered simply.<br/>"You fell in love? With who? They must be pretty lucky." Jay said, sounding almost disappointed. The blue Keronian blushed suddenly.<br/>"W-With Pekopon, I-I mean." Dororo corrected nervously, he regained a little bit of his composer before continuing. "When I saw this planet's beauty and was shown kindness from its inhabitants I knew I couldn't be a part of the invasion any longer. I want to fight to protect this planet and every one of the creatures living on it, including Pekopons." Dororo explained sagely. Jay smiled warmly as Dororo spoke.<br/>"Ah I see." He said. Jay's hand emerge from under the blankets and he gently brushed his knuckles against Dororo's cheek tenderly. Dororo started to turn red.<br/>"Dororo-kun... you're so sweet and kind. I'm so lucky to know you... I'm happy you're here." Jay whispered. Dororo blushed and held Jay's hand against his cheek. He was suddenly feeling bold. The passion he felt in his heart was bubbling to the surface.<br/>"Jay...k-k-kun, I-I need to tell you something. The beauty of Pekopon isn't the only reason I fight for it." Dororo admitted. "I fight b-because... I-I fight b-because of-!" He stammered nervously. Jay stared at Dororo blankly for a long moment. To Dororo's surprise Jay pulled his hand away.<br/>"Huh? Dororo?" He said in confusion.<br/>"Y-Yes?" Dororo answered. Jay furrowed his brows and cracked a sheepish smile.<br/>"S-Sorry but I don't really remember what we were talking about. I'm not entirely here right now so sorry if I said something strange. What were you saying?" He said awkwardly. Dororo stared at Jay for a moment. Jay's eyes were wide and alert, not at all like how they were just a moment ago. Though he was a little disappointed a part of him was also glad. Dororo took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and then shook his head.<br/>"A-Ah, it's nothing Jay-dono." He smiled.<br/>"Are you sure?" Jay questioned. Dororo nodded.<br/>"In any case you should get some more rest." He said.<br/>"Alright. But before I forget, could you please water my garden and feed Cinnamon? I hate to be a bother but I would really appreciate it." Jay requested.<br/>"Cinnamon?" Dororo echoed.<br/>"Yeah Cinnamon! That's what I decided to call the cat we rescued last night. I haven't named the kittens yet though." Jay smiled widely. Dororo chuckled.<br/>"That's a lovely name. But you don't have to worry about a thing I've already taken care of everything." He informed a little proudly. Jay's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly coughed into the crook of his arm.<br/>"Really?" Jay said in amazement. "You're so kind Dororo. Thank you." He purred. Dororo blushed at the familiar words.<br/>"N-No need to thank me. The only thing you should worry about now is getting better." He replied. Jay laughed but then coughed again. He wheezed and laid down, snuggling under the covers tiredly.<br/>"Ok. Sorry for causing you so much trouble." Jay said. Jay's eyes grew heavy and he quickly fell asleep.</p><p>Dororo stayed at Jay's house for most of the day. He wanted to stay close by in case Jay needed him but he left briefly to visit the Hinatas next door. Dororo was curious to see what Keroro had wanted from him earlier. But when he got there the rest of the platoon was absent from the base. He had been left behind again. Normally this would have upset Dororo greatly but this time he didn't care at all. Instead of sulking Dororo greeted and made some conversation with Fuyuki and Natsumi, who had just returned home from school. And surprisingly Koyuki was with them.<br/>"Ah Dororo! Where have you been?" Koyuki asked.<br/>"I was at Jay's place. He isn't feeling well so I've been looking after him." Dororo explained.<br/>"Jay-san is sick?" Fuyuki said.<br/>"Yes, but its nothing to worry about. He should be feeling better by tomorrow." Dororo replied. Dororo retold the story of what happened the previous night and how Jay ended up getting sick in the first place.<br/>"Kittens! Natsumi-chan, when Jay is feeling better let's go see them!" Koyuki suggested excitedly. Dororo smiled happily at the kid's enthusiastic chatter about the new kittens next door. The sun was starting to set and it was beginning to get dark. Dororo excused himself and disappeared with a puff of smoke. He should check on Jay before he headed home for the night. <br/>When Dororo got there Jay was sleeping peacefully. Around the house there were traces that Jay had been up, which was a good sign. Empty unwashed bowls in the sink, a tissue box moved to the nightstand, and the washer was filled with sheets. <br/>Dororo carefully climbed onto Jay's bed, he stepped lightly around his sleeping form as to not wake him. Jay was facing away from the edge of the bed so Dororo couldn't easily check his temperature from the nightstand. Jay's breathing still sounded a bit raspy but his breaths were steady and deep. Dororo gently brushed Jay's dark bangs from his forehead and took his temperature with the back of his hand. Jay was back to normal and the fever had subsided. By morning Jay would be fully recovered. Dororo smiled to himself.<br/>"Sleep well Jay-dono..." He said quietly. Jay suddenly stirred and before Dororo could get out of the way Jay snaked his arm around him and pulled him down in his sleep, cuddling him close like a doll. Dororo froze and blushed brightly. He was now pressed against Jay's chest. In his arms. Dororo stayed there for a moment.<br/>"Dororo... kun..." Jay mumbled in his sleep. Dororo's entire face turned red, he pulled his hands out of Jay's grip and made a hand sign. The blue Keronian disappeared and in his place was one of Jay's stuffed animals. Dororo observed the house from high on a telephone poll.<br/>Rain had many sides. Too much and it could drown Pekopons and cause disasters. But it was a key factor in bringing life, every creature and plant on Pekopon needed it. And because of the rain's blessings Dororo felt he had gotten just a little closer to Jay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>